-Blinded By Greed-
by WingedIceWolf
Summary: It was the unfamiliar blood curdling scream that had torn the dwarf King from the dragon's spell. Next thing he knows his nephew is on the floor and his blade is protruding from his companion's chest who is the last person he would want to hurt. When greed drives you too far sometimes you lose all control.
1. Chapter 1 -After The Fire-

Hello readers! This is a story that was floating in my head. It gets **dark** farther into the story. However, this fanfic contains no slash. Read and Enjoy!

 _ **-WingedIceWolf**_

 _ **WARNING!: Contains Spoilers**_

 ** _DISCLAIMER: I do not own TH_**

* * *

Screams filled the air as the defeated body of the feared Smaug crashed into Laketown, smoke bellowing from the burning town. Bard quickly pulled his shivering son out of the frigid water, clutching him close to his chest.

"You did it Da. You killed the dragon!" Bain said cheerfully, a note of shock in his voice. The memory of him standing on the ledge of the tower while his father aimed the black arrow at Smaug's missing scale flashed through his head. The sound of Smaug crashing through dwellings and the feeling of the heat on his back seemed to linger.

"Just me? You were so brave; your mother would've been so proud of you." Complimented Bard, stroking Bain's brown wet locks. Bain smiled up at his father brightly, firelight twinkling in his hazel eyes. "Let's get out of here."

Bard and Bain climbed into a boat and began to paddle quickly away from the smoke, glad to be alive.

Legolas watched from the shore banks, anger burning in his brilliant blue eyes. The warmth of the dawn and the cold breeze of winter that bit at his pointed ears did little comfort to shadow his anger. _Those dwarves are still in that mountain, dwelling in their treasure while the people of Laketown are left to die._

And now this dwarf, one of the companions of the dwarves that had awoken the dragon, was on his knees giving his stone to his best friend, Tauriel. Not just his best friend, he once _loved_ her. However, Tauriel had fallen in love with this dwarf by the name of Kili.

Many nights the dwarves had stayed in the dungeon halls of Mirkwood, and many nights had Legolas watched as the two of them talked, filling the halls with hushed laughter and jokes. It saddened the Prince that such a beautiful and skilled Elf would fall for a mere mortal.

Legolas cast a glare at the dwarf who now stood, looked back, and left in a boat to the Lonely Mountain. Tauriel remained staring at the stone marked with dwarvish runes until the Elf Prince called her name. The red haired Elf looked back, sorrow lingering in her eyes.

The stone was a promise. A promise that the dwarf would return to his mother, and he was inclined to give it up to an immortal. Legolas knew that what the dwarf did was a small act of courage and bravery.

A man was passing out blankets to the citizens of Laketown. Many were burnt, or severely wounded from the dragon's flames. Wails echoed throughout the shore as men, women, and children mourned over the loss of their friends and loved ones. Alfrid, the mayor's advisor, tugged at a woman's blanket.

"I'll catch my death in this cold!" argued Alfrid, giving the blanket a hard tug.

"Find your own! You're not in charge, Alfrid Lickspittle!" The woman spat, tugging the blanket back.

"You are wrong. In the absence of the Master, the power cedes to his deputy, which in this instance is me. Now give me that blanket!"

"Master's deputy? Don't make me laugh. You're a sneak-thief. I'll be dead before I answer to you!"

"Maybe that can be arranged." Replied Alfrid, razing his hand.

Suddenly a familiar grasp gripped Alfrid's hand tightly and hissed "I wouldn't go turning on your own, Alfrid. Not now."

Alfrid immediately recognized the voice to be Bard. The hand released, sending the thief sprawling while Bain flung his leg out to trip him, Alfrid landing on his back. Dirt flew in the air. The woman smiled at the two, happy that someone kicked some sense into the idiot.

"Da!" cried Tilda, pushing through the crowd and darting toward her father with Sigrid fallowing behind.

"Come here!" replied Bard, holding out his arms. "You're alive!" Sigrid cried wrapping her arms around her father's waist. Tilda jumped into his arms and they both hugged their father tightly, Tilda burying her head into his shoulder.

"It's okay darling." Replied Bard, hugging Tilda closely.

"It was Bard!" an old man declared, too pushing through the crowd. "He killed the dragon! I saw it with me own eyes! Shot him dead…with a black arrow."

There was a moment of silence as the crowd marveled at the bravery of Bard. Everyone crowded in to thank the Bowman with hugs and exclamations. Alfrid had regained his feet by that time and held Bard's hand high, grinning with a sickening smile.

"All hail to the Dragon-Slayer! All hail King Bard!" Bard glared and pulled his hand away. "I have said it many times. This is a man of noble stock. A born leader."

"Do not call me that!" growled Bard, Alfrid's smile fading. "I am not the master of this town, where is he?"

No one answered.

"Where is the Master?"

* * *

Short chapter, but i did put allot of effort into it. For all those who are wondering, i did revise it and it took a very long while to. Reviews are greatly appreciated! Thanks!

This chapter is dedicated to _**Sophia-RoseDJOlympusTartarus**_

 _ **-WingedIceWolf**_


	2. Chapter 2 -You Need To Leave-

Chapter two is finally here! Yay! For all of you wondering I got my 12 Hole Ocarina in the mail yesterday and totally forgot about this chapter. Anyways, sorry for the delay! Thanks for reading readers! Enjoy!

 _ **-WingedIceWolf**_

 _ **WARNING!:Contains Spoilers for the Battle Of The Five Armies**_

 _ **DISCLAIMER: I do not own TH**_

* * *

The halls of Erebor lingered with evil and greed as the Dwarf King, Thorin, strode through the gold. Days had passed since the dragon's death, and the spell was becoming stronger. The sound of footsteps at the entrance rang in Bilbo's ears, causing him to jerk away from the treasure he was hiding.

Bofur, Kili, and Fili all ran into the hall entrance and up the stairs. The three all marveled at the dwarves' work on the mountain. Pillars ran up and down the corridors, chiseled very neatly and skillfully. Erebor was lit with lamps that glittered off of the green walls as tunnels ran throughout the halls.

"Hello? Bifur, Bombur, anybody?" yelled Bofur, his voice echoing through the halls.

For several seconds there was silence until they heard footsteps running down the stairs.

"Wait! Wait!" said Fili, holding his arm out to halt them.

"It's Bilbo! He's alive!" cried Kili, pushing past his brother's restrains and smiling brightly.

The dirty-blonde haired hobbit ran to them quickly stopping a couple feet in front of them, catching his breath. "Stop! Stop! Stop. You need to leave!" he demanded.

All three of the dwarves had a puzzling look on their faces as Kili responded, smile fading, saying "We only just got here."

"I've tried talking, but he won't listen." Replied the hobbit quickly, sorrow twinkling in his green eyes.

"What do you mean laddie?" asked Bofur softly.

"Thorin!" Bilbo answered a little more sharply than intended. "Thorin. He doesn't sleep, he barely eats. He's not been himself. Not at all. It's this place. I think a sickness lies on it."

"Sickness?" asked Bofur calmly. "What kind of sickness?"

Fili walked past Bilbo and began to start down the stairs. "Fili." Bilbo called as he spun around.

"Fili!" Bilbo called again, but the dwarf proceeded down the stairs.

"Fili!"

All three of them caught up to the dwarf who looked horrified as he stared down at the Dwarf King in shock, blonde hair draping over his shoulders. Thorin strode through the millions of piles of gold that lay in the hall, a smile over his face that struck fear in Fili's heart to see his uncle in this condition.

"Gold…" Thorin spoke, voice heavy with darkness. "Gold beyond measure! Beyond sorrow…and grief. Behold, the great treasure hoard of Thror!"

The sentence "Beyond sorrow…and grief." came out like a hiss, causing Bilbo to cringe and cover his ears.

Suddenly a red shiny object was being hurled at Fili who barely caught it. He stared down at the Ruby that he held in his hands, the beauty of such an object a mystery to him.

"Welcome…my sister's sons…to the Kingdom…of Erebor!" yelled Thorin, a smile crossing his face that was full of evil.

The three dwarves ran to the eating halls where the rest of the dwarves sat.

"Balin!" Kili cried happily, running up to the old dwarf.

"Kili! Thank Durin you're alive!" Balin chimed, giving the dwarf a pat on the back. "How's your arrow wound?"

"Better. It has not fully healed, but the poison is gone."

"Bombur!" Bofur called, running up to the fat dwarf. "You're alive!"

Later that evening after the dwarves had eaten and much cheer had filled the halls Thorin called all of them to look for the precious Arkenstone that he had lost to Smaug, the dragon that had slept within the mountain. The Arkenstone was a beautiful white stone that claimed that the king's right to rule was divine. Without it, the king could not rightfully be called or set to be king.

For several hours the dwarves and Bilbo dug through gold with their bare hands, searching for the Arkenstone.

"Any sign of it?" asked Thorin, hands crossed behind his back as he bent over to examine the group.

"Nothing yet!" yelled Bofur.

"Nothing here!" called Gloin, leaning on a pillar.

"Keep searching! That jewel could be anywhere. The Arkenstone is in these halls. Find it!" Thorin demanded.

"You heard him! Keep Searching!" yelled one of the dwarves.

"No one rests until it is found!" Thorin said in a dark voice, striding away into the shadows.

Bilbo had left the gold search to sit at the balcony of Erebor. He sat in silence, hands resting under his chin, sorrowful of what his friend had become. The Thorin he knew was overrun with greed, and all hope of returning him had left Bilbo's normally cheerful self.

Tears threatened to spill and Bilbo's throat began to ache. Bilbo held them back, no matter what tried to prevent him. He couldn't let his guard down so easily. The hobbit took a deep breath than released slowly.

Bilbo looked around to make sure no one was watching before pulling something out of his dark blue robe. The object glittered in his hands, emitting a bright light. The Arkenstone. Bilbo stared at the stone, remembering the dragon's words that burnt into his memory like fire.

 _Bilbo reached for the Arkenstone as Smaug caught the motion and glared at the hobbit, spikes flaring. "I'm almost tempted to let you take it…" he spoke deeply, forked tongue dancing between his teeth. Bilbo looked up at the red and large dragon in surprise._

 _"If only…to see Oakenshield suffer…Watch it destroy him…Watch it corrupt him…and drive him mad!"_

 _Those last words Smaug roared as his underbelly scales became fiery orange. Bilbo quickly slipped on the ring, turning him invisible, and grabbed the Arkenstone quickly, right before the dragon's breath burnt him to a crisp._

* * *

Thanks for reading, readers! This chapter i just sort of poured emotion into. Please leave reviews, they are greatly appreciated!

 _ **-WingedIceWolf**_


	3. Chapter 3 -I Will Remember-

Hello readers! **So so so sorry** for the long wait. Life got in the way of things and i kept rewriting my chapter until i was pretty satisfied with it. Unfortunately i could not find the script of the elvish words the elves were saying when Figwit (i think) was telling Legolas that he was to return to his father, so i used a Tel'Quessir for the script that i transalated. I apologize if it is not what you expected or you are not happy with it. I could not find the Orkish language script either so i used a Black Speech of Mordor translator for the conversation between Bolg and Azog. Transalations will be at bottom. Thanks! Read and review and **so so so so so sorry** for the long wait!

 _ **-WingedIceWolf**_

 _ **WARNING: Contains spoilers for the BOTFA**_

 _ **DISCLAIMER: I do not own TH or any of it's characters. They both belong to J.R.R Tolkien and Peter Jackson.**_

* * *

"Take only what you need, we have a long march ahead." Bard stated to the group. The remaining survivors that were not tending to the wounded began to pack for the journey.

"Where will you go?" asked Alfrid, dark locks draping over his eyes, as he held a pile of sticks.

"There is only one place." Bard replied. "The mountain."

"You are a genius, sire. We can take refuge inside the mountain. It might smell a bit of dragon, but the women can clean that up. It'll be safe, warm, and dry…and full of stores, bedding, clothing, the odd bit of gold- "

"What gold is in that mountain is cursed." Bard interrupted harshly. "We will take only what was promised to us. Only what we need to rebuild our lives…"

As Bard began to walk off Alfrid walked to the nearest woman and tossed the heavy pile of sticks into her arms saying "Here, pull your weight."

Bard began to walk past the blonde haired Elf who stopped him with Bard's back turned, saying "News of the death of Smaug will have spread through the lands."

"Aye."

Legolas walked up to Bard and replied "Others will now look to the mountain…" He cast his eyes towards the mountain as Bard glanced at the Elf. "For its wealth…Or its position."

"What is it you know?" Bard asked sharply.

The Elf looked back at Bard then answered "Nothing for certain." The Elf's blue eyed gaze fell upon the mountain once more. "It's what I fear may come."

* * *

A large army of orcs marched toward the Lonely Mountain. armor clanking, led by the pale faced Orc, Azog. Azog's warg snarled as Bolg appeared.

"Woodland elveuk…" He called in Orkish. Azog cast a glare at his son. "Theausan avrackun uuk avo Lakeavown."

Azog's warg circled around Bolg once as Azog leaned over to his son, blade pointed at his metal clad back, shining in the dim sunlight. "Agh lat killun avhem?"

Bolg paused. "Theausan flun. . . ukquealaumn like cowarduk."

"Lat fool!" growled Azog, anger burning in his eyes. "Theausan liwo nauk-avurn."

Bolg cast his face downwards, not daring to look at his father. "Wiavh an ushtar aav avheir backuk!"

"Ride avo gundabad." Commanded Azog. "Leav avhe legionuk come foravh!"

Bolg looked up and nodded, kicking his warg and sending it charging. Azog returned to his army, warg snarling and revealing a row of sharp teeth, striding with strength and prepared to kill.

"Aelveuk." Azog shouted, holding his bladed arm high in the air, shining in the sun.

"Men!"

"Dwarveuk!"

"Ul mounavain liwo be avheir avomb." he yelled loudly, sending his warg in the direction of the mountain.

"Thve war!" the orcs cheered, charging after their master.

* * *

"You saw something out there?" asked Tauriel, glancing sidelong at Legolas.

"That Orc I pursued out of Laketown, I know who he is." The Elf Prince replied. "Bolg, the spawn of Azog the Defiler. A warg pack was waiting for him on the outskirts of Esgorath. They fled into the North. These Orcs were different from the others. They bore a mark I haven't seen for a long time."

There was a pause. "The mark of Gundabad."

"Gundabad?" asked Tauriel confusingly, stopping in her tracks.

"An Orc stronghold in the far north of the Misty Mountains."

"Amin heru, Legolas." An elf called in elvish. "Amin brien beth tuulo' lle atar."

Both Legolas and Tauriel spun around to see an elf upon a white horse walk up to them. Legolas's heart sank a bit as he looked at the elf.

"Lle naa entul- a' ho."

For a quick second the Elf Prince's gaze dropped, thinking about what his father would do. Then his gaze fell upon Tauriel whom looked worried. "Tul a, Tauriel."

Legolas began to follow after the Elf, but was stopped as the Elf replied sadly "Amin heru…Tauriel naa banished."

"Banished?" asked Legolas. "You may tell my father, if there is no place for Tauriel, there is no place for me."

"Legolas…" Tauriel called sadly. "It is your king's command."

"Uma, ro naa amin aran…nan' ro uma il- naia amin heart." Replied the prince. "I ride north, will you come with me?"

"To where?"

"To Gundabad."

* * *

"It is here in these halls." Thorin said, hands crossed behind his back and a sickness lingering in his voice as he stared at the empty space of where the Arkenstone should rest. "I know it, we have searched and searched…not well enough…"

"Thorin." Bilbo said softly.

"We would all see the stone returned." Balin stated respectfully, glancing at Dwalin.

"And yet it still is not found!" Thorin yelled angrily, his voice echoing throughout the halls.

"Do you doubt the loyalty of anyone here?" Balin asked, hand outstretched and sorrow upon his features.

"The Arkenstone is the birthright of our people. It is the king's jewel!" replied Thorin, fingers clenched in a fist. "Am I not the king?!"

Thorin's loud yell made Bilbo jerk a little at those words. He lowered his head and stared at his wooly feet upon the cold stone floor.

"Know this," Thorin said turning towards the dwarves. "If anyone should find it…and withhold it from me," Thorin turned towards Bilbo who quickly raised his head before the Dwarf King could notice. "I will be avenged!"

The dwarves and Bilbo were released to the dining halls. Balin stayed in the scroll room, weeping softly and rubbing his eyes with his gloved hands. Bilbo heard the sound and entered the room, walking slowly up to the old dwarf.

"Dragon sickness…" Balin said between sobs, turning to Bilbo. "I've seen it before…that look, the terrible need, it is a fierce and jealous love, Bilbo. It sent his grandfather mad."

"Balin." Bilbo began slowly taking a step towards the dwarf. "If-If Thorin…had the Arkenstone…well if-if it was found…would it help?"

"That stone…crowns all. It is the summit of this great wealth. Bestowing power…upon he who bears it. But stay his madness? No lad…I fear it would make him worse. Perhaps it is best if it remains lost."

Later that day Bilbo sat out on the balcony once more, cold breeze nipping at his ears. He pulled something out of his robe and turned it between his fingers, cool surface relaxing to his hands. Bilbo didn't hear Thorin coming up behind him.

"What is that?!" Thorin demanded, quickly rushing to the hobbit who looked a little frightened. "In your hand!"

Bilbo stood up and met the Dwarf king eyes, saying "Nothing, it's-it's nothing."

"Show me."

"It…" Bilbo began, holding out his hand that had an acorn in the middle of his palm. "I picked it up in Beorn's garden."

"You've carried it all this way?" asked Thorin in disbelief.

Bilbo nodded. "I'm going to plant it in my garden. In Bag End."

"That's a poor prize to take back to the shire." Thorin replied, a smile crossing his lips.

"One day it will grow…" Bilbo said, giving Thorin a brief smile. "And every time I look at it, I'll remember. Remember everything that happened. The good, the bad…and how lucky I am that I made it home."

"Thorin, I- "Bilbo took a breath, and closed his eyes before trying again. "Thorin- "

"The survivors from Laketown. They're streaming into Dale." Dwalin interrupted behind Thorin. Thorin's smile faded as he turned to the dwarf. "There's hundreds of them."

Bilbo sighed to himself.

"Call everyone to the gate." Thorin commanded, pushing past Bilbo."To the gate now!"

The two dwarves left leaving Bilbo on his own. Bilbo stood, tears threatening to spill from his blue eyes. That was his one chance to change Thorin. To release him from the dragon's spell before it was too late. And now, it was too late.

* * *

Okay everyone, sorry for the change up every now and then. Anyways here are the translations! Thanks for reading and reviewing!

 ** _-WingedIceWolf_**

 ** _Woodland elveuk:_** _Woodland elves_

 _ **Theausan avrackun uuk avo Lakeavown:** They tracked us to Laketown_

 ** _Agh lat killun avhem_ : **_And you killed them?_

 _ **Theausan flun. . . ukquealaumn like cowarduk:** They fled...squealing like cowards_

 ** _Lat fool_ : **_You fool_

 _ **Theausan liwo nauk-avurn:** They will return_

 _ **Wiavh an ushtar aav avheir backuk:** With an army at their backs_

 _ **Ride avo gundabad:** Ride to Gundabad_

 _ **Leav avhe legionuk come foravh:** Let the legions come forth_

 _ **Aelveuk:** Elves_

 _ **Men:** Men_

 _ **Dwarveuk:** Dwarves_

 _ **Ul mounavain liwo be avheir avomb:** The mountain will be their tomb_

 ** _Thve war:_** _To war_

 _ **Amin heru, Legolas:** My lord, Legolas_

 _ **Amin brien beth tuulo' lle atar:** I bring word from your father_

 _ **Lle naa entul- a' ho:**_ _You are to return to him_

 _ **Tul a, Tauriel:** come, Tauriel_

 _ **Amin heru…Tauriel naa banished:** My lord...Tauriel is banished_

 _ **Banished** : Banished_

 _ **Uma, ro naa amin aran… nan' ro uma il- naia amin heart:** Yes, he is my king...but he does not command my heart._


	4. Chapter 4 -To Avoid War-

Hello readers. Another chapter is up. I apologize for the long wait, but onto the story! Thanks for reading and reviewing!

 ** _-WingedIceWolf_**

 ** _WARNING!: Contains spoilers for the BOTFA_**

 ** _DISCLAIMER: I do not own The Hobbit nor any of its characters. They belong to J.R.R Tolkien and Peter Jackson._**

* * *

"Come on." Encouraged Bard as the people of Laketown passed by him, trekking through cold snow. "Keep going."

"Sire!" yelled a familiar voice belonging to Alfrid. "Sire!"

Bard's brown eyed gaze fell upon the man who was standing at the top of an archway waving his hands frantically. "Up here!"

The dragon-slayer quickly ran up the archway to meet with Alfrid who pointed at the mountain. "Look, sire. The braziers are lit." It was true. At the entrance of the mountain two braziers were lit brightly, orange light spreading across the stone walls as the fire crackled.

"So," Bard began, a smile crossing his lips. "The company of Thorin Oakenshield survived."

"Survived?" asked Alfrid, annoyed, as Bard started down the bridge. "You mean there's a bunch of dwarves in there with all that gold?"

"You shouldn't worry, Alfrid." Bard said softly, turning towards the man. "There's gold enough in that mountain for all."

The bowman turned to the edge of the archway, and yelled "Make camp here tonight. Find what shelter you can. Get some fires going."

"Come on hurry along now."

"Alfrid." Bard began, turning to the man who looked pretty annoyed. "You take the night watch."

* * *

"Push!" commanded the Dwarf King as the company hauled stones to the entrance. "I want this fortress made safe by sun up. This mountain was hard won. I will not see it taken again."

"The people of Laketown have nothing!" Kili said angrily, dropping his heavy cart full of stones upon the floor in protest. The sound of metal hitting stone rang through the entrance, echoing throughout the mountain.

Fili tried to stop his brother, reaching out his hand, but he knew by now that it was not the time. Thorin turned grimly to his nephew who kept his face stern. "They came to us. In need. They have lost everything!"

"Do not tell me what they have lost. I know well their hardship!" snapped Thorin, turning to the ruined town of Dale. "Those who have lived through the dragon fire should rejoice! They have much to be grateful for."

There was a short silence until Thorin turned and yelled "More stone! Bring more stone to the gate!"

* * *

"These children are starving, we need food!" said one of the survivors.

"We won't last three days." Said another.

"Bard, we don't have enough." A man stated, tending to the wounded.

"Do what you can, Percy." Bard replied, walking up the stairs to the women and children, sound of footsteps upon cold stone filling the air. "It will be alright, don't worry."

"We need more water."

"The children, the wounded, and the women come first." Bard declared, coming upon Alfrid.

"Morning, Alfrid. What news from the night watch?"

The man sat, slumped on a pillar with his arms crossed and yawned replying sleepily "All quite, sire. Not much to report. Nothing gets past me."

"Accept an army of elves it would seem." Bard objected, gazing over the wall at the large army that stood in the snow, glistening in the sunlight in their golden armor. Leading the army was the great Elven King, Thranduil upon his graceful stag. The elves stood firm, holding their weapons in a resting position.

Bard quickly rushed down the stairs to meet with the king. "My lord, Thranduil. We did not expect to see you here."

The silver haired elf turned to the bowman. "I heard you needed aid."

"You have saved us." Bard thanked respectfully, beginning to pass out the wine and food that the Elven King had brought. "I do not know how to thank you."

"Your gratitude is misplaced." Thranduil went on as Bard's smile faded. "I did not come on your behalf. I came to reclaim something of mine."

The Elf King explained the white gems of starlight that belonged to his people. He had come to return them from the mountain with force. The Elf King turned away, trotting into the entrance of Dale, army following and armor clanking as they moved.

"Wait!" yelled Bard, rushing through the army carefully. "Please, wait!"

Thranduil halted, the army continuing to march, eyes never meeting the dragon-slayer. "You will go to war over a handful of gems?"

"The heirlooms of my people are not lightly forsaken." The Elf King responded slowly.

"We are allies in this. My people also have a claim upon the riches in that mountain. Let me speak with Thorin."

"You would try to reason with the dwarf?" Thranduil asked, cold gaze falling upon the bowman who remained standing with courage and determiniation.

"To avoid war? Yes."

* * *

There you go! There is the cliffies! **Muahahahahahahahaha!**

 _Don't kill me..._

Please read and review! Sorry the story is sort of dragging, but we are coming to the good part soon.

 _ **-WingedIceWolf**_


	5. Chapter 5 -What Have I Done-

Sorry for the long wait. Our computer broke down for i while and i was spending some time at comicon. Trust me it was fun! I should stop apologizing and get to the story, right?" Thanks for reading and reviewing! Continue reading. I spent lots of time on this chapter so i am sorry if you don't like it. Thanks!

 _ **-WingedIceWolf**_

 _ **WARNING!: Contains spoilers for the BOTFA**_

 _ **DISCLAIMER: I do not own the hobbit nor any of it's characters. They belong to J.R.R. Tolkien and Peter Jackson**_

* * *

"Come on." Thorin ordered, voice deep with greed as he proceeded up the stairs to the balcony. His ears caught the sound of horse hooves stomping against stone. A cold breeze whipped his hair in his face as he stood like a proud tree, tall and straight. Pretty soon all of the company, including poor Bilbo were watching from the balcony as the rider neared the gate, halting his horse a couple paces away.

"Hail Thorin, son of Thrain." Yelled a familiar voice, loud and clear. "We are glad to find you alive beyond hope."

The dwarves, some glaring at the rider, kept their faces stern as the bowman spoke. Behind him an army of elves were waiting with their weapons drawn, standing upon the ruined walls of Dale, and in a battle stance, armour glimmering in the sun. Thranduil upon his stag remained patiently as the dragon-slayer spoke with the dwarves, his silver hair blowing softly about him.

"Why do you come to the gates of the King Under The Mountain armed for war?" Thorin asked angrily, ignoring the bowman's comment.

"Why does the king of the mountain fence himself in…like a robber in his hold?" asked Bard a little sharply, horse stomping its hooves upon the frosted stone.

"Perhaps it is because I'm expecting to be robbed!" snapped Thorin loudly, voice echoing throughout the mountain. The other dwarves remained standing, as if Thorin's yell didn't even faze them. The Dwarf King stood, tensed and fight ready.

"My lord," Bard began softly as his horse became restless. "We have not come to rob you, but to seek fair settlement."

The dwarf king didn't respond, but simply let his gaze fall upon the army of elves once more, eyes burning with anger.

"Will you not speak with me?" Asked Bard. The Dwarf King cocked his head slightly in annoyance. He started down the stairs as the dwarves turned to look at their leader. He came to the base of the gate and stood upon a stone so that he was eye level with Bard, eyes never meeting the bowman.

"I am listening…"

"On behalf of the people of Laketown, I ask that you honor your pledge."

The Dwarf King glanced sidelong at him, cocking his head slightly once more, features full of anger. A cold breeze blew past the two, barely recognized by either of them. They were both too focused on the matter at hand than to acknowledge the wind.

"A share of the treasure, so that they might rebuild their lives."

"I will not treat with any man while an armed host lies before my door." Thorin replied with a smirk, turning his gaze away from Bard.

"That armed host will attack this mountain if we do not come to terms." Bard reminded the dwarf in an as-a-matter-of-fact way.

"And your threats do not sway me."

"What of your conscience? Does it not tell you our cause is just?"

The Dwarf King turned away from the crack in the wall, glancing at the floor in thought. His eyes were dark like a pit of nothing but darkness as he thought to himself.

"My people offered you help…" Bard began once more, biting his tongue to keep himself from releasing his anger out on the stubborn dwarf. "And you brought upon the only ruin and death!"

"When did the men of Laketown come to our aid but for the promise of rich reward?!" snapped Thorin harshly.

"A bargain was struck!" Bard yelled, leaning in closer.

"A bargain?!" Thorin yelled back, too leaning in. "What choice did we have but to barter our birthright for blankets and food?! To ransom our future in exchange for our freedom?! You call that a fair trade?"

Bard's brown eyed glance fell, hand clutched in a fist upon the cold stone wall. He flexed them quickly in anger, taking a deep breath.

"Tell me Bard The Dragon-Slayer." Thorin began, as if mocking Bard's name. "Why should I honor such terms?"

"Because you gave us your word." Bard's gaze fell upon the dwarf again, stern and strong. "Does that mean nothing?"

Thorin once more turned away from the opening, stepping off the rock, and pressed himself against the wall. "Begone! Ere our arrows fly!" he shouted angrily.

Bard turned away from the opening and shook his head in disbelief, slamming his hand against the wall and yelling angrily before he galloped away upon his horse. This dwarf was stubborn indeed, but he was not going to part with a single golden coin. Even if his word meant nothing.

The dwarves above were still listening, hearts pounding with fear. Thorin had just declared war, and sent them basically on a suicide mission. Some, such as Fili and Kili were strong fighters, but others, such as Bilbo were not. Bilbo stepped back a couple paces, standing out from the group as Thorin stood on the balcony watching the rider leave.

"What are you doing? You cannot go to war."

"This does not concern you." Replied Thorin sharply.

"Excuse me, but just in case you haven't noticed there is an army of elves out there! And not to mention several hundred angry fisherman. We are in fact outnumbered."

The dwarves that had turned to Bilbo agreed in their heads, eyes full of worry. Every one of them, besides Thorin, knew that Bilbo was brave to stand up against such a figure as Thorin. They kept their heads low to the floor until Thorin responded "Not for much longer."

"What does that mean?"

"It means, Master Baggins," Began Thorin, taking a step toward the hobbit. "Never underestimate dwarves. We have reclaimed Erebor. Now we defend it."

Thorin turned back to the dwarves and replied "To the armory, now!"

When Fili, Kili, and Bilbo were beginning to leave Thorin caught all of them and said "Not you three, you come with me." Bilbo's heart sank as he walked slowly with the dwarf king, hand clutched over where the Arkenstone remained in his robe.

* * *

"He will give us nothing." Said Bard, galloping up to Thranduil.

"Such a pity. But still…" Thranduil began, the ghost of a smile tugging at his lips. "You tried."

"I do not understand." Said Bard sadly, turning to the mountain. "Why? Why would he risk war?"

"It is fruitless to reason with them. They understand only one thing." Thranduil pulled out his blade from its resting place and looked over it. The blade shone in the sun as he examined the well-crafted sword. "We will attack at dawn. Are you with me?"

* * *

"Come with me." Thorin demanded, tugging on Bilbo's robe. Kili, having been rather confused followed without question, coming into the throne room. Thorin strode up to the throne and glanced at where the Arkenstone was to rest. The room was quiet, like usual.

Thorin turned back to the group and said quietly "Someone is hiding the Arkenstone from me, I know it. You three are the ones I can truly trust with my life."

"Now tell me, have any of you seen it?"

There was silence as a note of fear struck the three companions' hearts. Fili tapped his brother's arm softly and pulled him back a little. Kili didn't hesitate to lean into his brother's comforting grasp. Bilbo shrank as well, heart pounding.

"Well?" shouted Thorin, turning to the companions.

Bilbo jumped, foot slipping over the stone step. He looked for something to keep him from falling but it was too late, his hands grasped air and his head slammed into the floor. He grumbled in pain as stars clouded his vision.

The sound of something crystal-like hitting the floor rang in Bilbo's pointed ears. His heart skipped a beat as he realized what it was. The Arkenstone had slipped free of its hiding place and had hit the floor along with Bilbo.

Fili and Kili looked to the hobbit who lay sprawled on the floor, rubbing his head. They indeed did see the glowing Arkenstone and as such they gasped. They were more concerned about Bilbo than the blasted stone however, and paid little attention to it.

"Are you alright?" asked Fili and Kili at the same time, rushing to Bilbo's side.

Thorin glared at the hobbit, rushing to him with immense speed, hand placed on the hilt of his sword and said "You stupid thieving hobbit!"

"Uncle, stop!" cried Kili, stepping in front of Bilbo and his brother. "He was trying to protect you!" Thorin glared and pushed his nephew aside forcefully, causing Kili to nearly fall. Kili was trying to be brave, but behind his bravery hid fear.

Fili looked his uncle in the eyes with a plead. Looking into those eyes was like glancing into Thorin's soul, full of darkness. He saw a spark of light, quickly being corrupted by evil. He knew in his heart that this was not his true uncle that he had grown to love. "Uncle please, this is not you!"

Thorin came upon the hobbit who staggered backwards, trembling with fear. "T-Thorin."

Thorin slammed the hobbit's head on the stone harshly then picked up the hobbit and spun him around so that he was facing the wall. The hobbit swiveled on his feet, grumbling once more in pain. Thorin's grasp was too strong for Bilbo to escape on his own. Bilbo tried to scream , hoping that the other dwarves would hear him, but his head hurt too badly and Thorin's hand was covering his mouth.

Fili and Kili quickly leapt at their uncle and dragged him down to the floor. He was strong, but at least that would give Bilbo enough time to escape.

"Run!" screamed Kili.

Bilbo scrambled away quickly, but didn't get very far. He ached all over his body which he guessed was covered in forming bruises. He had to escape though. It pained him to leave his friends behind, but they needed help.

"Kili!"

Bilbo's attention was turned to the dwarves as Kili fell upon the floor, clutching at his nose. Thorin kicked him hard in the side, making the winded dwarf cry out. Fili dropped to his brother's side quickly, glancing angrily at his uncle.

Thorin turned back to Bilbo. The hobbit stared in horror, eyes wide in disbelief. Thorin agin picked up the hobbit, spun him around and held him tightly. "I was wrong to trust you. You betrayed me, and now you will pay the greatest price…your life."

"NO!"

Suddenly Bilbo felt horrible pain in his chest and cold metal in his flesh. He screamed as loud as he possibly could, his vision fading in and out. A sound rang in his ears before he fell limp in Thorin's arms. To Bilbo's surprise the dwarf released, easing the hobbit to the floor and scrambling back.

"B-Bilbo!" screamed the Dwarf King in fright, hands trembling.

Fili walked up to Thorin and punched him hardly in the nose. The anger, welled up inside him, had finally overflown. "You are a monster!"

Thorin curled up near his throne and backed as far away as possible, taking in the scene. His nephew was on the floor and his companion was bleeding out. He had watched himself drive the blade into the hobbit's back, but no matter how he hard he had tried, the dragon's spell had taken over.

"I-"

"Never come near Kili and Bilbo or me ever again!" interrupted Fili. He scooped up his brother and looked him over. "Can you stand?"

"Yes." Said the dwarf gritting his teeth and clutching at his side. "Is Bilbo…"

Fili looked at his companion then back at his brother, he tore off his cape and scooped up the limp hobbit carefully. Bilbo cried out once more. "I am sorry…" Fili pressed his fur cloak to the hobbit's wound. Bilbo grit his teeth and hissed in pain, fingers squeezing Fili's jerkin.

Warm blood spurted over Fili's fingers as he ran carefully but quickly out of the hall screaming for help. The blood remained on the floor, but the Arkenstone was gone. Right now Thorin didn't care about the stone that had caused him to betray his company.

"What have I done?"

* * *

All i can say is

 **Sorry...**

and

 _Keep reading and reviewing!_

 _and_

This chapter is dedicated to **Sophia-RoseDJOlympusTartarus**

 ** _-WingedIceWolf_**


	6. Chapter 6 -Blood and Hope-

Hello readers! So sorry for the long wait! School got in my way. Anyway, here is the next chapter. Read, review, and enjoy!

 _ **-WingedIceWolf**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THE HOBBIT OR ANY OF IT CHARACTERS! THEY BOTH BELONG TO J.R.R TOLKIEN AND PETER JACKSON!**_

* * *

The whole world was fading in and out of Bilbo's vision. To breathe was horribly painful, but it was the pain keeping him alive. The darkness called to him and he tried to resist, but it seemed so soothing to just let go into the cold, dark, painful void.

 _No,_ he thought to himself. Blood bubbled in his throat as he tried to scream and already he was dying. The blade was lodged deep into his flesh, but he didn't know if Thorin had pierced his heart or any vital organ for that matter. The blood he was losing was sapping his remaining life.

The darkness was so tempting. He could just give in now and be rid of this pain, but he couldn't. Even though the darkness was dragging him deeper and deeper into death, he had to keep fighting. He tried to open his eyes that felt as if stones were piled upon them and he saw a blurry blonde haired figure carrying him. Bilbo was wrapped in something, but the pain forbid him to think.

"If you can hear me, be calm Bilbo," Fili began shakily, tears forming at his eyes. "Don't let go. Don't in Durin's name leave us."

 _I can't promise, but I will try._

* * *

Kili and Fili ran down the hall to the barracks where the dwarves had stopped everything due to Bilbo's scream. They all were rushing quickly to help as the two brothers and the wounded hobbit approached. Many of the dwarves threw off their armor and their swords as to not distract themselves.

"Is he-" , began Bifur, clamping a hand over his mouth. "What happened?!"

Fili looked up with mournful eyes and shook his head. "I…Don't know…Thorin stabbed him…Where is Dori?!"

Dori stood near Kili, looking him over, one finger tapping his chin. All the dwarves were caught up in mixed conversations, so Fili could not hear what his brother and Dori were discussing, but he was probably making sure Kili didn't break a rib.

Dori turned back to the worried dwarf and his dying companion. The hobbit already was looking really pale, and the sword protruding from his chest did not look good either. Questions started up and concerned members started to rush about the room looking for ways to help. Dori took the limp hobbit in his arms, carrying him into a separate room next to the barracks.

The small room was lit with candles and Dori ordered to get boiling water for him. Without any hesitation, the dwarves prepared what they could while Dori examined the bloodied hobbit on a bed, removing the cloak and his robe and setting him on his stomach. The sword was not directly where the heart was, (inches in fact) which was a relief. However, it was next to another vital organ, the lungs.

Dori placed his fingers to the hobbit's wrist. He prayed that Thorin had not pierced a lung and he had to make a choice to remove the blade, or let it be. That proved both equal problems. If they removed the blade, it could cause further problems, or they could pierce Bilbo's heart. If they left it, they would never know if Thorin pierced a lung, and he could die. Either way, there was little chance of survival.

Fili sat in a chair in the room, hand supporting his chin. He saw the concern in Dori's eyes and his instincts knew something was wrong. "Is he going to live?"

Dori spun around in a bit of surprise and sighed sorrowfully. "I don't know, but we have to make a choice. If we pull out the blade, we could pierce his heart or hurt him further. If we don't-"

"He might die.", Fili finished. The news pained him, but he was interrupted as Bifur came into the room holding a boiling pot and some bandages. He looked over at Bilbo, biting his lip. They had to act fast, or he would die.

"Thank you," Dori said, taking the hot pot's handle and the bandages. "Now, grab the others and tell them to give me some time. Fili is fine here. If Thorin comes, don't let him pass. Barricade the doors."

Bifur nodded as Kili walked into the room, slumping in the chair next to his brother. The door closed and their only light was the candles. Dori placed his hands around the blade for a brief second then released, dropping his hands to his sides. They grey haired dwarf turned his gaze to the two brothers and took the boiling pot.

Dori pulled out some herbs from his pouch and crumbled them into the boiling water, stirring it with a metal spoon. Then he pressed the bandages to the water, stirring them into it. A spice like scent filled the room as Dori continued to swish the bandages in the water.

"Fili, I need you to make the choice," The healer breathed, fire lit glance falling upon the dwarf. "I want a friend to make the decision to remove the blade. You and Kili were very close to him, me not as much. His life now rests in your hands."

Fili, drawn back by the matter swallowed the sorrow welling up inside him. This decision would decide whether or not Bilbo would survive, and he was to make it. He had to make a choice, and he already had it in mind.

"Kili, apply pressure to the wound.", He said, motioning to the still hobbit. The dark haired dwarf walked up, clutching at his bruised side and knelt next to his brother. Dori had the bandages prepared, holding the hobbit down. Fili placed his hands upon the hilt of the sword. Kili put pressure upon Bilbo's wound with his hands as the hobbit cried out. Fili counted down in his head, twisted the blade, then pulled it out.

A sickening sucking noise was heard as the blade was removed followed by Bilbo's scream. Fili tossed the blade to the door, a clanking noise filling the room. Kili applied more pressure to the hobbit's wound as Dori turned the hobbit on his back and began to wrap the warm bandages around the wound, wiping away the sparkling blood. Bilbo tried to turn away from the pain, but the dwarf's restrictions stopped him.

"Kili and Fili! Hold him down!"

The two brothers pinned the hobbit down as Dori continued to tightly wrap the bandages around the Halfling. Bilbo struggled in their grasp then finally gave up, collapsing upon the bed. Dori and the others relaxed a bit, standing back. Kili dropped to his knees, clutching tighter at his side.

"Kili!" , Fili cried, picking up his brother. "Are you alright?!"

The dwarf shook his head. "I think I might've broken a rib and holding Bilbo down hurt."

Fili tightened his grip upon his brother's arm. "Don't try to hide your pain from us, little brother. You might think it is to act strong, but hiding it is weakness…"

Kili cast his eyes down as Dori shook his head and checked the dwarf's bruised side. A large red bruise formed around his ribs. Dori pressed against the bruise and Kili yelped, pulling away from the older dwarf.

"Yup. Broken rib."

So they spent a little time wrapping Kili's side, plopping him down in the comfy chair. Then he turned back to the door. "You can stay with him if you want. I was planning on staying, but if you are, then you won't really be needing me. Just in case, I will stay in the next room."

Both the dwarves nodded and pulled out some blankets from the drawers, spreading them out upon the floor. Kili's bed had a soft cloth to prop his hip on as to prevent further injury. Kili and Fili both made sure that Bilbo was breathing before they climbed into their beds. They both prayed heavily in their hearts for the hobbit to survive. But one thing kept Fili up, playing over and over in his head. They were fighting a war tomorrow, and _he_ had the stone.

* * *

Sorry, sorry. Cliffies! Muahahahaahahaha. Thanks for reading and reviewing!

 _ **-WingedIceWolf**_


	7. Chapter 7 -A Shattered Heirloom-

Hello lovelies. I am sorry for the long wait and I am sorry to announce that in about four or more chapters this Fanfic will be ending. Ending as in complete. Maybe that is good news and maybe not, but i come with a chapter! Please read, follow, enjoy, and review. Again, so so so so **_sooooooooo sorry_** for the long wait.

 _ **-WingedIceWolf**_

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own The Hobbit**

* * *

It was at least midnight when Fili cracked the door open, glancing into the darkened hallway. The whole place was dark and the dwarves had fallen asleep, barricading the doors with heavy golden objects. The blonde haired dwarf quietly snuck downstairs to where the stone wall blocking the entrance to Erebor stood. A cold breeze blew through the gaps, whipping Fili's braids in his face.

He needed to get out of here, just so he could hide the stone for now. Except, the gaps in the wall were far too small for him to crawl through. As he peeked through them, he caught sight of something stuffed inside a crack. The object was far from his reach, resulting in him climbing to the balcony of the wall.

As he examined the object closer, he could see by now that is was a long rope, coiled up and attached to one of the balcony stones. He didn't know how it got there, but he gave it a hard tug to see if it was sturdy and the rope remained in its position. He looped the rope around his wrist and placed the stone inside his jerkin, starting with one foot down the wall. Left, right, left right. He moved swiftly down the wall, clutching to the rope as his feet found the cold familiar surface of stone. Then, without any hesitation whatsoever, he dashed towards Dale.

Several heads turned towards him as he ran through the crowd of people, some stirring around and others tending to the wounded. Elves, men, women, and children all turned their heads to the running dwarf who rushed past them.

"It's a dwarf from the mountain!" a voice called, followed by several mixed conversations.

Fili didn't know exactly who he was searching for or what, but a feeling told him what he was seeking was here. Several small tents perched in the snow were buzzing with people, both coming in and out to gaze at the rushing dwarf. That was when Fili caught sight of a tall man striding through the crowd, dressed in grey.

"Gandalf!" shouted Fili, cupping his hands around his mouth. The wizard spun around, but did not catch sight of the dwarf. Most of the people here in the crowd were about his height or taller, which didn't help his situation, but he couldn't help being short.

"Gandalf!" he called again, louder this time, rushing towards the wizard. Gandalf seemed to recognize the form of the dwarf rushing up to him. Fili didn't stop to catch his breath, even though he knew Gandalf would allow him.

"Ah, Fili," cried Gandalf, pulling him close. "You seem troubled. Now, what is the matter?"

"I-" Fili began, figuring out where to start and panicking a bit. "Firstly, can we speak privately?!"

"Calm down, Fili," Gandalf said in a hushed tone. He motioned for Fili to fallow him. They both pushed through the busy crowd until they came upon a large tent in the center of the town, lit with the glowing embers of torches. Two voices were arguing and Fili thought he recognized them but he pushed the matter away for the time being.

Gandalf led him to a tent near the center tent with a bed, table, desk, and furs strewn across the floor. It was a considerable size and the wizard didn't have to bend down to avoid hitting his head. Fili took a seat and shortly thereafter Gandalf did as well after closing the tent flaps, trapping the fiercely cold air momentarily while shadows flickered and danced.

"Gandalf," Fili began once he knew he had the wizard's attention. "It's Thorin. He has gone terribly mad! He is so sick. I know that somewhere in there is the uncle I know but he won't reason unless he has reclaimed his Arkenstone."

Gandalf nodded his head slowly, a frown crossing his face as he allowed Fili to continue.

"That stone is the very same one that caused him to send us to war _and_ possibly take Bilbo's life…"

"Bilbo?!" the Wizard asked, his head snapping up in concern with anger on his features. His knuckles turned white as he clutched onto his staff tightly.

"He may be dead right now for all I know," Fili said with mixed sorrowful and anger in his voice. "Bilbo was hiding the stone from him in his attempt to protect Thorin but he slipped and hurt himself one day, causing the stone to fall free from his pocket and cause Thorin to turn into a wild beast and attack him. Kili and I were able to hold Thorin down for a while but Thorin hurt Kili and right at the moment when Bilbo would have turned and ran he looked back.

I heard Bilbo's scream and I saw him sink to his knees with Thorin's blade protruding from his back. Then Thorin had this innocent look in his eyes and he backed away, trying to apologize but I was too infuriated to accept his apology so I went up and struck him in the face."

"That stupid dwarf," Gandalf mumbled, shaking his head. "I will cook him on a spit for hurting not only Kili but poor Bilbo as well! Do you have that stupid stone or did you leave it?"

Fili hesitantly pulled the glimmering stone tainted with evil from his jerkin that seemed to brighten the room like a star. He stared down at it for a minute as he recalled the awful events. Just then someone stepped into the room at the wrong moment, allowing a frigid breeze to swish about the room.

"Gandalf, Thranduil wishes to speak with you," Came the familiar voice again, but Fili didn't turn to see who was the speaker, his eyes fixed on the jewel.

"Tell him I will be there soon, Bard," Gandalf replied in a slightly angered tone.

Bard nodded his head, catching sight of the dwarf who wouldn't turn to look at him while firelight sparkled in his eyes. "Why is a dwarf from the mountain here, if I may ask?"

"None of your concern," replied Gandalf sharply.

"Bring the dwarf as well then. I assure you Thranduil would like to speak with him," Bard said, casting a slight glare at Fili as he turned to leave.

Gandalf took a couple seconds to cool down before he left the tent, holding the flap open for Fili. The shorter companion stepped outside the tent with the Arkenstone well hidden and the two of them made their way toward the center tent. Once they entered Thranduil looked up at Gandalf, seemingly ignoring the dwarf.

"Gandalf. You have seen for yourself the troubles in Dol Guldur and now I ask," began the Elf King, hands crossed behind his back and a serious tone in his posture as he strode next to Gandalf.

 _Those show-off elves._ Fili thought to himself with a silent sigh.

"What troubles plague our reign over the mountain?"

"Sauron," answered the Wizard slowly. "As well as Bolg and Azog. They are preparing an army of earth eaters, goblins and orcs."

Thranduil cocked his head in annoyance, his long silver hair draping over his shoulders. Then he turned his head to the dwarf with a cold look in his eyes. "Ah, one of the dwarves who invaded my lands. What news do you bring from the mountain?"

Fili didn't respond but glared instead, his hand instinctively going to the stone in his pocket. Fili took the stone hesitantly and with a nod from Gandalf he placed it in the middle of the table where the Elf King stood. His eyes widened as he went towards the stone with one hand outstretched.

"My lord," Bard's sharp voice said, snapping the King from what seemed to be a trance. Thranduil looked up at him before taking a seat, one hand supporting his head. "We can try reasoning with the Dwarf using this stone."

"And if he refuses?" asked Thranduil.

"Then we will be left with no choice."

"There are thirteen dwarves against men and Elves. What could they possibly do to defend themselves?" Thranduil replied.

"Thorin will listen to no one," Fili fired back, his anger bubbling over as he stepped toward the Elf King with his hands balled into fists. "And you say that war is the answer? Tell me this. When has war solved anything? All war brings is…death. And death, I know well!"

"You have strength to speak up against one such as myself, dwarf. War _will_ come. And your uncle will regret his choice, dragon sickness, or not," Thranduil fired back with a steel voice. "You _will_ lose everything."

"Thranduil!" Gandalf growled, stepping in front of the blonde haired dwarf.

Fili backed away angrily, his face red with rage. The stupid Elf wouldn't reason. Just like Thorin. And Fili had heard enough. In one quick movement, he stole the Arkenstone back, clutching it in his hands as he ran. He pushed his way through several people as Gandalf called his name, but he kept running, ice cold air biting at his face. He didn't care if Gandalf would try to stop him, and he didn't need senseless Elves getting in his way.

Fili ran as fast and hard as his body would allow him, rushing up the mountainside through snow and mushy ground. He turned back to make sure no one was following, but he made a mistake. Fili tripped upon a loose rock, his body smashing into the ground and the stone leaping from his grasp.

A sound like shattering glass filled his ears and with it, horrible pain in his knee. He quickly rose to his feet, glancing behind him while he ignored his pain. The Arkenstone was shattered into pieces, shards glittering like stars. Fili kicked the pieces with his foot into the murky water, sweeping the rest into his palm and eventually into the trench.

 _It is better that that cursed stone is gone!_ Fili growled as he climbed back up the rocky barrier, minding his step. _A shattered heirloom._

* * *

 **BUM BUM BUM!** THE ARKESNTONE IS DEAD!

Okie dokie! There is the end and a little bit of a cliffhanger.

This chapter is dedicated to **Twi Rinku.**

 _ **-WingedIceWolf**_


	8. Chapter 8 -A Change Of Heart-

Hello my lovelies! I come with another chapter up! Teehee, I think you all will like this one. Again, I apologize for the long wait. Some family on my mom's side is struggling since one of their good friends is in a coma and we have been focusing on that instead of other things. Anyway, please read, review, follow, and enjoy!

 ** _-WingedIceWolf_**

 ** _DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own The Hobbit_**

* * *

Bilbo awoke with a start, staring at the dark ceiling. His head still ached as he tried to recall what happened, soft breathing near the corner of his bed. The hobbit arose slowly, regretting that choice as a horrible pain racked his body, forcing a whimper to escape his lips.

Kili's hazel eyes fluttered open and his head snapped up to glance at Bilbo. Forgetting Bilbo was wounded, Kili leapt at him and pulled him into a tight hug, causing another whimper from the companion.

"Thank Durin you are alive," Kili exclaimed, loosening his grip. "Don't you even think about leaving us!"

"I'm sorry," Bilbo replied through clenched teeth, sitting up on his hands.

"For what?"

"For allowing Thorin to hurt you."

"Bilbo," Kili began softly, pulling away from the hobbit with a serious look in his eyes. "I would rather risk my own life than allow you to die. I don't care if I am hurt. How are you feeling?"

Bilbo paused, glancing around the room, noticing an empty bedroll next to Kili's spot. "I am hurting a bit, but I will be fine," he replied, not even trusting his own voice. He instinctively reached for the Arkenstone but met with bare skin instead of the smooth surface of the stone. _Oh no…_

"Was Fili with you before you fell asleep?"

"Yes," replied Kili, glancing back at Fili's bedroll with a frown and realization in his face. "Oh great. He took the Arkenstone. I don't have the Arkenstone and Fili picked it up when we left Thorin."

"Oh great," Bilbo repeated, cursing under his breath. "We have to find him, quick! Bad things come with that stone!"

"Right," Kili said, jumping to his feet. He regretted that decision, quickly dropping to his knees before Bilbo. Just then, the door swung open, allowing a cold breeze to enter the room along with the winter moonlight.

Fili limped into the room quietly, easing Kili back down and throwing the blankets back over his younger brother's body. He was just about to climb back into his own bed when a voice alerted him, one that was well wanted.

"Fili?"

Fili was surprised to find Bilbo awake so early after being stabbed and light returned to his face as he neared Bilbo and his younger brother, hardly believing his own eyes. "Bilbo? You're alright!"

Bilbo nodded slowly, releasing a sigh of relief that sent a pain racing through his body. He looked into the hallway to see the dwarves asleep, barring the door with huge, golden objects. Then a thought struck him.

"Fili," Bilbo began, looking him over and noticing his bloodied knee. "We have to fight a war this morning. I was hoping Thorin would come to his senses if I gave him the Arkenstone, but I have seen what evil the stone brings even without it. I'm a little ashamed to admit, but I was going to take the stone to Thranduil in hopes that maybe Thorin would change his mind, but I don't even know if he would change now, given the chance."

"About that…" Fili began, wincing a bit and staring at the cold floor. "You see-I…well…"

"You broke it?!" Kili and Bilbo both exclaimed in unison, finishing his sentence with their heads in their hands. If it were a less serious situation, Fili would have laughed but he didn't feel like laughing right now.

"Yessss…" Fili replied, turning his gaze towards the opened door as a cold breeze rushed in. He carefully shut the door behind him, kicking the sword out of the way. "But at least the stone is out of the way and hidden. Thorin will never be able to find it or piece it back together now."

"Why is that?" asked Bilbo, his tone seemingly relieved and worried. Just now he was trembling, but not of fear or anger. It was more for the fact that he had lost allot of blood and unable to keep his body temperature regulated. Kili threw a blanket over Bilbo's shoulders, then moved to the fireplace in the room.

"One: it is shattered like glass so putting it together won't be easy. Two: the big pieces and the little pieces are in the trench. Three: the water is too murky to see anything in that trench. Don't worry," Fili assured him, counting the reasons on his fingers then turning his gaze towards Kili. "What are you doing, brother?"

Without replying, Kili jerked his head toward the small figure of Bilbo who had his knees pulled up to his face and his arms wrapped around them, shivering violently. Then he motioned toward the fireplace, striking a couple of rocks together to create a spark. Fili moved to Bilbo, made sure he could be warm enough, then took the rocks from his brother.

"Hey!" Kili yelled in a defeated tone.

"Is for horses," Fili replied. That was a common reply they used all the time when they were kids. It brought back good memories of when his younger brother would sneak things from their mother's cabinets and try to stuff them in his mouth before Fili could get to him.

"I'll start up the fire. Wake up the others; I'm sure they would like to see Bilbo awake. But one at a time if you will. And wake up Balin or Bofur if you would. They can get something for Bilbo to eat."

"But it's practically midnight and frankly, I'm not hungry. I have some food in my pack that he could eat. Some honey too if needed. I will wake the others and Balin-" Kili began with a sigh until he saw his brother open the door and step out. To his surprise, the fire was already burning while they were talking.

 _Dwarves,_ Bilbo thought to himself, pulling the furred blanket around himself. _They can always start fires quickly, even in rain or snow._ "Please tell me you're not going where I think you're going…"

"I am going where you think I'm going," Fili replied, opening the door as their shadows danced on the walls while he tied a strip of bandage to his knee. At least he could wash it when he got back. "I'm going to change Thorin's mind."

"Fili," Bilbo mumbled under his breath, yet the dwarf acknowledged him. "Please. Don't get yourself hurt."

Fili nodded and closed the door behind him, moving to the two, large double doors that were barred. He moved a couple objects quietly, and to his surprise, none of the dwarves seemed to awake. Even the dwarves who were really light sleepers and would awake at a moment's notice.

Once there was a crack large enough for him to slip through, he entered, quietly walking up the dimly lit corridors. Everything seemed to fall silent, and Fili wasn't one who liked silence in times like this. As he neared Thorin's throne, he could hear the faint sound of sobbing. He caught sight something on the floor, shining in the torchlight.

Upon farther examination, he found that the object was Thorin's crown. Thorin's figure was curled up behind the throne, tears streaming down his face while he cursed himself, long locks draping over his shoulders. Fili was awfully surprised; he had only seen his uncle cry when him and Kili were awfully sick. He tried to speak and found that his own words were caught in his throat.

"Thorin?" Fili managed, nearing his uncle.

"I'm so sorry, Fili…" came Thorin's whisper as he raised his head, but only stared at the walls of Erebor. His eyes held an apology and deep sorrow lingered in them. Regret. A loss of honor. Sorrow. All those were present in his features. "I am…a monster…"

Those last words made Fili's heart ache with regret. _He_ had called Thorin a monster. All Thorin wanted right now was to change everything he had done. To fix this problem he had dragged everyone into. Thorin was torn apart over a stone and his kingship.

"Uncle…" Fili began, dropping down to Thorin who lowered his head again. Fili hugged his uncle from behind, even if he wouldn't accept it. "I know you have regrets. I have regrets as well, but now is the time to act. Please, we both have promises to keep."

Thorin nodded and replied, saying, "Yes, we do have promises to keep. You are like your father, Fili. An honest man, willing to risk his life for others…If your father could see you now, I am sure he would be proud of the man you have become. I am proud of you."

Fili stared at his uncle in disbelief, tears forming in his eyes. Very rarely did Thorin tell Fili he was proud of him, and that was the kind of thing he wanted from a father. Thorin was the closest thing he had to a father, however, and he wasn't going to lose him.

"Thorin, the Arkenstone-" Fili began with a sigh.

"Right now, I could care less about that blasted stone. I will call off the battle. I'm so sorry, Fili. I will change my ways," Thorin interrupted, standing up and looking into the eyes of his nephew. "I ask for your forgiveness, and I hope to reclaim you're trust."

Fili hugged his uncle back, hope returning to his soul. They would fix all their mistakes and bear each other's burdens, together.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this chapter that I had to keep rewriting. Thank you all for being so supportive and following!

This chapter is dedicated to _**Avy Mac.**_

 _ **-WingedIceWolf**_


End file.
